


Magic will taint the Ikea experience

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Raphael is a Warlock, Simon is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: For the prompt : Raphael is a warlock, and Simon still ends up a vampire--Magnus is still in the universe, but it's Raphael that helps Simon the most. (Except I never mention Magnus, even though he exists in this universe)In a miracle, they both decide on a piece of furniture. But, then began arguing (again) at the checkout, on who would pay. Obviously, he wouldn’t let Simon pay because 1)  He has no money 2) He doesn’t have a job and 3) Raphael loves him.“Simon, you are literally the brokest person I have ever met. ”





	Magic will taint the Ikea experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woods/gifts).



> ANOTHER SAPHAEL FIC. YOU BET YOUR ASS. This is for Woods, my dude. All fluff, no angst. For once, Degrassi-Fanatic has created something with 0% angst.

“You want to what?” he questioned incredulously.

 

“I just want to move in.” Simon tried to answer as nonchalantly as possible, as he leans up from the couch.

 

“Listen,” he began, “I know I’m a vamp and you’re a warlock but, c’mon. I mean you know stuff about being a vampire and you help me. All Camille does is abuse her Sire bond and occasionally use me for a shadowhunter connection.”

 

When Simon was finished all he could do was hope that Raphael didn’t hate him even more because he wasn’t lying when he said Raphael helps him with being a vampire. He also sort of liked Raphael being his weird frenemy but, with more friends with insults.

 

“What about blood? ” he asked in hopes that it would get Simon to change his mind.

 

“Lily.” he replied, as he sank back into the couch.

 

It wasn’t that Raphael hated Simon, in fact it was quite the opposite. That’s the only reason why he doesn’t want him to move in. It also might be the fact that Simon has told him how he plays music in the middle of the night(day) after nightmares.

 

But, then Simon is looking at him with puppy eyes and _damn it with those eyes he should’ve been a werewolf._ Simon’s looking at him and he doesn’t know how to say no. Which is a terrible realization because to not be able to say no to Simon, is very dangerous.

 

“Fine.” he says begrudgingly, “But, this is a small place for a reason so, don’t expect me to magic up more room for your sorry ass.”

 

* * *

 

When Simon moves in, the next night, Raphael is beginning to regret his decision already. Simon, against Raphael’s will, took the man to Ikea for more furniture. He didn’t understand why Simon didn’t just allow him to just conjure up a bed.

 

“Simon, we do not need a burger table end.” and he can’t believe that in his years alive, he would’ve ever said those words.

 

“Why not? ” Simon questions innocently, as if he didn’t understand how ridiculous the idea was.

 

“Because it’s gonna ruin my aesthetic.” he replies with a groan.

 

In a miracle, they both decide on a piece of furniture. But, then began arguing (again) at the checkout, on who would pay. Obviously, he wouldn’t let Simon pay because 1)  He has no money 2) He doesn’t have a job ~~and 3) Raphael loves him.~~

 

“Simon, you are literally the brokest person I have ever met. ”

 

“Okay, Rich Guy. You’re the one who let me live at your place, the least I can do is pay.” Simon shoots back as he reaches for his wallet.

 

The cashier gives them an amused glare. They finally agree on letting Raphael pay and when the cashier is handing them the receipt, she makes a comment.

 

“You guys make a cute couple.” she complimented.

 

If Simon still had the ability to blush, he would’ve been red in the face. He goes to correct her saying that they aren’t but, Raphael beats him and just says a quick thanks.

 

* * *

 

As the night goes on, he’s beginning to debate on whether or not to call Lily to pick up Simon. So, far it’s a tie.

 

They’re trying to build the bed because Simon thinks _using magic will taint the experience of Ikea._ He also says that instructions are for losers so, Raphael doesn’t quite know what to understand.

 

“Simon, why are you like this? ” he mutters as the boy’s trying to screw two pieces together.

 

“Okay, fine I surrender. Use your magic.” and he makes a pointed decision to do a vaguely magic casting gesture.

 

“I don’t look like that when I do my magic.”  He’s rightfully offended because he does not look like that. He looks cool and badass when he does magic.

 

“Yeah, you do.” he says as he gets up, “You go all avatar the last airbender style.” He makes another ridiculous gesture.

 

“Well, when you get out your fangs, you look like an adorable kitten.” he comments with a smirk as he gets up as well. _Two can play it._

 

“Aw, you think I’m adorable.” Simon coos and Raphael wishes he had a filter for once. He immediately starts to blush and puts a hand to cover his face in embarrassment.

 

“No, stop putting words in my mouth.” he denies because if he’s living with Simon he doesn’t want this constantly brought up. And, knowing him, it will be.

 

“You think I’m adorable with my fangs, aw that’s sweet Rapha. I mean I didn’t think I was -” Simon’s teasing was cut off by Raphael’s mouth on his. He doesn't think he's ever heard Simon silent for this long and it's absolute bliss, along with the kiss.

 

And, when Raphael felt Simon kiss back, he suddenly never wanted Simon to move out. No, matter how many late night (early morning) music sessions or Ikea trips.

 

They never got back to building the bed but he has a feeling that SImon doesn’t need it anyways. He might just keep sleeping in Raphael’s, like he did last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leave comments and kudos.  
> 


End file.
